


Cover for "Broken to Bridle"

by Makoyi



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Broken to Bridle" by lionesseyes13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Broken to Bridle"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken to Bridle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50876) by lionesseyes13. 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=fp9njt)


End file.
